


Tell Me You Love Me

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute tickle fights, M/M, More Fluff, jealous Corey, literally so much fluff, tickle fight that end with a make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Corey is mad at Mason and is giving him the silent treatment. Mason has his way of making him talk.





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, everyone has been so amazing. I've had so many bad days lately but coming home and posting while reading the comments makes my day bearable. I mean that, those comments mean the entire world to me and I'm so grateful for every single one of them. Also kudos, they mean so much to me too. When I get the email saying I have kudos I always smile. So thank you guys so much, if I could I would thank every one of you individually.  
> Now that I've literally cried, on to the story. I love this couple with my whole heart and I love writing for them. I have so many works planned for them that will probably be posted after the challenge but who knows plans always change. They are too underrated and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did while writing this.  
> This is day 10 of my Christmas fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

Corey was in a slow sprint. Slow enough for it not be considered an actual sprint but fast enough to be a few feet ahead of Mason. He had avoided his boyfriend on the way out of the locker room and jogged right by his car to walk home instead. He was angry with Mason and he wanted to make sure he knew that too but didn't want to leave him stranded at the school. Mason didn't really take the hint and followed Corey home, yelling at him the whole way home.

  
Mason had no clue what he did to piss off Corey, what he did know was that he was going to fix whatever he broke.

  
"Please just tell what I did so I can fix this" Mason pleaded, jogging up to Corey's house. His breath starting to become heavier, he definitely wasn't as fit as Corey. Nor was he a supernatural being.

  
Corey simply ignored him, opening the door and leaving it that way. A silent invitation for Mason to follow. In all actuality, Corey could never lock him out. Mason gratefully took his invitation and followed him, closing the door softly behind him.

  
Corey went to the living room and sat in the middle of the couch, turning the tv on in the process. Mason sat down beside him and Corey crossed his arms over his chest like a defiant child.

  
They sat in silence for a few seconds, Mason stared at Corey the whole time hoping he would make the first move. The silent treatment was driving him crazy. When it finally became clear to him Corey wasn't going to make the first move Mason spoke up.

  
"What did I do to you to deserve the silent treatment? If you tell me, I promise I'll fix it" Mason pleaded.

  
Corey remained quiet.

  
"Oh come on Corey" Mason groaned, a small smirk formed on Corey's lips. He may have been mad but he also knew how much this was bugging Mason. It was perfect payback in Corey's eyes. He knew exactly what buttons to push and how to push them, but Mason was willing to push back when he saw the smirk on his lips.

  
"If you don't start talking I'm going to have to take drastic measures to get you to talk" he shrugged his shoulders and moved closer to Corey.

  
Corey still stayed silent, a small blush forming on his warm cheeks.

  
"I'm going to give you five seconds to talk or I won't hold back."

  
With every second Mason counted his fingers got closer to Corey's waist. When he reached one Mason raised his eyebrows saying, "Have it your way" before digging his ten fingers into his sides.

  
Corey burst out laughing the second Masons fingers collided with his sides. His laughter increased every time he dug into another rib. He wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't hold back.

  
His body went limp against Masons as he squirmed in his lap. Corey almost died when Mason wrapped his arms around his abdomen, immobilizing him into another fit of giggles. He started grabbing at Corey's sides again. Pinching and squeezing at any free skin.

  
"Stop it... please," he said in between giggles.

  
"And he speaks" Mason boasted, hands travelling onto his stomach. He threw his head back in laughter, kicking his legs out.

  
Mason couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips. Corey looks so incredibly sweet all wrapped up in his arms. Giggling and squirming.

  
“I hate you...just stop” Corey yelled, squirming as much as he could in Mason's arms.

 

“Oh really” Mason smiled, another idea hitting his brain “Tell me you love me and I’ll consider stopping” Mason dragged out every letter of 'consider' enjoying messing with Corey.

  
“No” he yells again. His laughter rising as Mason's fingers grew close to his armpits. His fingers stopped lightly tracing shapes on his ribs. Giving Corey one last chance before he went for the kill.

  
“Don’t you dare.” Corey tried to get away but not too hard. Mason noticed this and didn't want to stop either.

  
“Tell me you love me” he whispered in his ear. Making Corey shake his head. “Or I dare.”

  
God, he loved messing around with Corey. Just being teenager and boyfriends. Being able to laugh even with the hell that always seemed to surround them. These were the moment that would always last in their memories. He loved Corey so much.

  
“You suck” he laughed out, almost asking Mason to go for the kill. Mason knew Corey loved this just as much as he did.

  
“Now you’re just asking for it,” he said as he wormed his way into Corey’s armpits. Corey went in hysterics as he dug into his armpits. His squirming almost made him fall off the couch but Mason was a little strong and held him up. Mason had burst out laughing too, it was hilarious watching Corey almost die in his arms. And such an adorable death it would be.

  
Although Corey loved what was happening there is only so much he can take. He loved being in his arms and squirming because it tickled so much. He loved the way Mason knew exactly how and what buttons to push for him to completely lose it. He loved all of it but Mason's fingers were also making his head spin. Mason knew when his laugh went silent that he had enough and stilled his finger. Moving them to his sides and drawing little shapes under his shirt.

  
Corey giggled as Mason spoke, “Say you love me, that’s all I ask.”

  
“Fine” he tried to groan and Mason noticed. The giggle overcame him as Mason started squeezing at his hips again. “Okay, I love you. I love you. I love you” he repeated over and over again until Mason stopped with a laugh and Corey slumped into his arms. He wasn’t ready to leave just yet.

  
“I love you too” he laughed when Corey turned in his arms to wrap his arms around his waist. It was awkward but they just loved being in each other's arms.

  
Mason let his arms fall to Corey’s sides but Corey flinched away sitting up.

  
“Calm down” he laughed “ I was just trying to get comfortable” he scooted over to sit beside Corey again. “Now will you tell me why you’re so mad at me.”

  
Mason took Corey’s hands in his and set them in their laps waiting for him to speak first.

  
“I may have been a little jealous.”

  
“Jealous? Of who?” Mason was so confused he only had eyes for Corey, even on the field.

  
“That stupid guy you where talking to after the game while I had to wait for you to finish. I just started walking off when you started to chase me” he looked embarrassed and Mason thought it was the cutest thing ever.

  
He quickly got a little defensive. “What could you possibly be talking about for that long?”

  
Mason almost laughed but stopped himself when he saw the look on Corey’s face.

  
"You.”

  
“What?” he held back a smile.

  
“He can over to talk to me and then we started talking about the game and then I started bragging about how I know the hottest and best player.” Mason squeezed his hands before kissing him. Mason grabbed Corey’s face to bring him close while Corey wrapped his arms around Mason to pull him on top of himself.

  
Mason had him pinned against and Corey loved it even more than before. They both smiled into the kiss. It quickly turned heated.

  
“Wait” Mason spoke up before they could go any further. Corey sat up a little bit to listen but groaned when Mason said: “What about your car?”

  
“You’re thinking about my car while we’re making out” he fell back against the couch.

  
“It just our stuff is in there and we have that history test that we’re supposed to study for with Liam...” Corey cut him off with a kiss before he could ramble on more.

  
“Fine” he pulled away again “We’ll walk back and pick up my car but then we’re coming back and picking up where we left off”

  
“What about Liam,” he said while Corey dragged them off the couch.

  
“Text him and tell him we are going to be a little late,” he smirked.

  
“Okay,” he pulled Corey back for one more kiss before they left saying: “I love you.” one more, just to make it stick.

  
Corey was the one to pull away this time “At this rate, we’ll never leave” he said with a kiss between each word.

  
“Right let’s hurry” he pulled him out the door, holding his hand the whole way. Let just say they were really late for the study thing with Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
